Notre tueur n'est pas un vampire
by HannahMissNessie
Summary: Quand un psychopathe s'attaque au passé de la redoutable Katherine Beckett, il ne fait pas bon être un criminel à New-York. Secrets, meurtres, paris et amours seront au rendez vous... Les chapitres à venir contiendront des spoilers sur la saison 6.
1. Prologue

_**Coucou, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui cette fois-ci ne sera pas un OS. **_  
_**Désolé d'avance pour les petites fautes sournoises qui se seront glissées dans le textes...**_  
_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience...**_

_**En attendant, voici le COURT prologue de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Quelque part dans Central Park, jouaient deux enfants. Ils riaient aux éclats. Le soleil était à son zénith et malgré leur jeune âge – 13 et 12 ans – leurs parents n'étaient pas inquiets qu'ils ne soient pas rentré pour le déjeuné. Après tout, cela leur arrivait souvent à eux d'oublier de rentrer, trop absorbés par leurs jeux, leurs courses poursuites, leurs paris et défis idiots qu'ils se lançaient dans le genre :

- Essaie de piquer le téléphone de ce type là-bas, envoie un message à n'importe quel destinataire et rend le lui sans qu'il te voit.

Bien sur parfois ils se faisaient prendre mais leurs bouilles d'anges faisaient passer la pilule, et même les gardiens ne les grondaient plus, car en dépit de leurs jeux mesquins, ils n'avaient jamais voulu enfreindre la loi, juste s'amuser. Et puis, si lui poussait le bouchon trop loin, elle, elle le rappelait à l'ordre connaissant les conséquences probables d'un dépassement des limites.

Ils s'étaient toujours connu, du moins aussi loin que leurs souvenirs pouvaient remonter. Ils habitaient la même rue, allaient dans la même école et pratiquaient le même sport. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, après un dernier sprint, ils s'étaient adossés à un arbre pour reprendre leurs souffles. Bien qu'âgée d'un an de moins, elle était bien plus rapide que lui, mais son ego refusant d'en prendre un coup, il avait tenté de doubler sa vitesse, mais son point de côté l'avait pratiquement achevé. Alors qu'ils haletaient, il décida de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je pars.

-Quoi ? Déjà tu veux rentrer ? Mais c'est seulement midi.

-Non, c'est pas que je veuille rentrer...mais, mes parents déménagent. On va devoir partir en Arizona.

-Pardon ?!

Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, car malgré tout, malgré ses autres amis, il était le seul sur qui elle pouvait vraiment compter. Il connaissait le moindre de ses secrets, la moindre peur qui lui avait parcourue l'esprit et tout cela allait s'envoler, tous ces jeux, ces soirées chez l'un où chez l'autre quand les parents s'absentaient. Son meilleur ami allait se retrouver à …

-Où ça en Arizona ?

-Phoenix.

Son meilleur ami allait se retrouver à 3441.10 kilomètres d'elle.

-On se reverra.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ça dis-moi ? Pendant les vacances ? Mes parents ne voudront pas faire le trajet, leur travail a bien trop de place dans leur vie, et les tiens...les tiens, s'ils partent de New York c'est pas pour leur travail.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Je regarde les infos. Je sais que la boutique victime d'une rafale de balle après le braquage c'était celle en face de celle de tes parents. S'ils partent de New York maintenant c'est pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

-Alors rendez-vous dans vingt ans.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Dans vingt ans on se retrouve là à Central Park et on renouera les liens.

-T'auras oublié d'ici là.

-Non. Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais oublier la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il la regardait dans les yeux et vit que les siens étaient sur le point de lâcher toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps. Il continua.

-Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais oublier aucun moments passés avec toi, je te fais la promesse de te retrouver où que tu sois. Mais dans vingt ans, qu'importe ce qui se passera d'ici là, dans vingt ans jours pour jours on se retrouve ici devant cet arbre.

-Croix de bois croix de fer ?

-Si je mens je vais enfer.

Il signa son cœur d'une croix et ensuite grava cette même croix dans l'écorce de l'arbre pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver d'ici vingt longues années.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de Notre Tueur n'est pas un vampire, où le titre va enfin prendre son sens...ou du moins commencé à en prendre.**  
**Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ça me motive pour écrire la suite.**

**Lille 76 : "****demarrage genial .. qui sont ces enfants! sacre suspense .." : Ravie que le prologue te plaise, pour les enfants, je ne dirais pas qui ils sont dans l'immédiat... ;)**

**emi : "****vraiment très chouette vite la suite :)" : Ravie que cela t'ai plu. La voici !**

**Castlefan : "****Déjà prête pour la suiteuuuuh!" : Cool, la voici ! Bonne lecture !**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

Katherine Beckett et son drôle de partenaire, l'écrivain Richard Castle descendaient de la Crown Victoria du lieutenant, cafés en mains, pour se rendre sur une énième scène de crime.

-Non Castle je t'assure ça ne m'embête pas, elle vit où elle veut. Que Meredith vienne c'est une chose mais ta mère à parfaitement le droit de vivre avec toi...nous, après tout elle ne risque pas de te sauter dessus.

-Merci pour l'image déroutante que tu viens d'implanter dans mon crâne. Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Non parce que je peux toujours lui trouver un appartement.

Tout en se rapprochant du corps, ils continuaient à débattre sur le fait que Martha habite au loft avec les jeunes fiancés. Il tentait de trouver un moyen de la faire partir. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas sa mère loin de là, mais il aurait aimé vivre des moments plus intimes avec Kate, sans qu'elle ne vienne les perturber. Kate, elle, avait comprit son manège et bien qu'elle partageait les pensées de son futur mari, elle ne voulait pas être se débarrasser de sa belle-mère de la sorte en passant pour la méchante de l'histoire. Ils devraient faire avec, sans qu'elle ne soit impliquée. Et puis il y avait toujours les nuits dans son appartement à elle. Même si une fois mariée, elle comptait bien ramener toutes ses affaires dans leur nids d'amour et vendre son logement sur TriBeCa.

Lanie Parrish, le médecin légiste, était déjà au dessus d'un corps qu'elle recouvrait d'une bâche pour empêcher les paparazzi et curieux de prendre en photo le pauvre homme défiguré avec une substance encore inconnue. Un air faussement écœuré sur le visage -elle avait vu bien pire comme scène- elle prit ensuite un petit calepin pour y noter ses premières aux deux autres lieutenants de l'équipe d'enquêteurs, ils interrogeaient quelques personnes présentes à l'intérieur du cordon jaune où l'on pouvait lire : CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS. Lorsque Kate fut assez près de son amie et collègue de la morgue elle lança un « Qu'est-ce que tu as Lanie ? » comme à son habitude. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son carnet et esquissa un sourire avant de débiter son compte rendu à la policière.

-Homme blanc, la trentaine à en jugé d'après la callosité de ses mains, défiguré avec ce qui semblerait être de l'acide, mais j'en saurais plus une fois à la morgue et les analyses lancées. Pour ce qui en est de la cause de la mort je dirais un traumatisme contondant au visage puisque la seule partie visible de la peau comporte une sorte d'impact, mais au risque de me répéter j'en saurais plus après l'autopsie. Il avait ses papiers sur lui, c'est Esposito qui les a. Et j'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose d'étrange, une série de chiffres et de lettres inscrits sur le dos de sa main : 0L1V1a02033

-Merci Lanie.

Le duo policière/écrivain se dirigea ensuite vers ledit Esposito qui finissait de discuter avec une vieille dame.

-Espo, Lanie m'a dit que tu avais les papiers de notre victime.

-Oui, d'après son permis de conduire, notre sans visage s'appelle Edward Cullen, trente-trois ans et...

-Attendez, c'est une blague ?

Rick n'avait pas pu s'empêcher une fois de plus de couper Esposito pour faire une remarque que Kate ne tarda pas à anticiper.

-Quoi encore Castle ? Tu connais la victime ?

-Non mais vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? Edward Cullen ! Ça ne vous dit rien ? Notre victime est un vampire ! Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur l'homme aux théories farfelues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Castle il n'y a pas qu'un âne qui s'appelle Martin, si notre victime était effectivement un vampire, elle ne serait pas morte et il n'y aurait pas autant de sang.

-Kate, ta juridiction s'étend jusqu'à Washington ?

-DC ? ajouta le troisième policier qui avait rejoins la discussion en entendant les éclats de voix de l'écrivain.

-Mais non Ryan, l'état de Washington, c'est là-bas qu'habitent les Cullen, à Forks pour être plus précis.

-Castle, à moins qu'un personnage de fiction sortit tout droit d'un rêve datant du deux juin ne puisse prendre vie, je doute que notre victime ou notre tueur soit le Edward Cullen que tu t'imagines.

-Mais dites moi lieutenant Beckett vous en savez des choses sur Twilight vous. Seriez vous fan... tu as un costume comme pour Nebula9...le masque flippant en moins bien sur ?

Pour couper court et re-concentrer l'esprit de son fiancé elle l'ignora et retourna à son enquête écoutant ce qu'Esposito et Ryan avaient apprit avant leur arrivé que la carte d'identité trouvée sur le corps fournisse l'identité de la victime, une comparaison ADN serait à faire puisque la photo avait été arrachée. Il s'avéra aussi que la vieille dame avait découvert le corps dans la rue en promenant Pantoufle, son caniche. Elle avait également vu une jeune fille rousse s'enfuir, dans les dix ans vraisemblablement. Pour le reste, aucune caméra de surveillance ne couvrait la rue.

L'équipe du 12th precinct rentra donc au poste pour affiner les recherches sur ce fameux Edward Cullen, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse identité, bien que les trois policiers n'en avait rien dit explicitement à Castle qui se serait fait tout un film. Et instinctivement, ou avec l'expérience des choses, tous savaient d'ores et déjà que cette affaire serait des plus ardues.

Bien sur comme chacun s'y attendait, ils ne tombèrent que sur des articles concernant l'œuvre de Stephanie Meyer et des photographies de Robert Pattinson et son incroyable partenaire Kristen Stewart, mais également quelques cliché de leur "fille" à l'écran : Mackenzie Foy.

Les recherches préliminaires pour tenter de retrouver le vrai visage de leur victime s'éternisant commencèrent à faire perdre patience à Kate qui, se levant brusquement renversa son pot a crayons. Elle se rua dans la salle de pause, redoutant cette enquête qui s'annonçait longue. Rick la rejoignit, mais s'arrêta pour l'observer depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Il la regardait se faire un autre café, leur breuvage favoris signifiant bien plus que eux que pour n'importe qui d'autre qui ne verrait qu'une boisson énergisante. Non, pour eux c'était au delà de ça, le café c'est un lien entre eux, un geste qui dit qu'il se soucie d'elle et qu'ils sont présent l'un pour l'autre. Cela leur rappelait tout ce qu'ils avait traversé ensemble, et faisait office d'une promesse tacite à l'instar de leur Always. Lorsque la machine commença à s'opposer à Kate, il s'avança et prit le relais, frôlant la main de sa muse. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'appuya contre l'évier pour le laisser terminer.

Le silence qui s'était instauré n'était gênant pour aucun d'eux, au contraire. Il permettait à Kate de se reprendre en main pour mieux user de son côté flic et être sure de ne rien laisser passer pour coincer un meurtrier, et à Rick, cela lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas exaspérer Kate qu'il sentait tendue.

Lorsqu'il eu finit la préparation, il tendit sa tasse à sa fiancé et la fixa. Il attendit qu'elle eut finit de boire quelques gorgées avant de prendre son menton avec son pouce et de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais forcé les discussions silencieuses qu'ils pratiquaient, mais là il sentait que quelque chose tracassait sa belle en détresse et il savait que c'était autre chose que cette enquête. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il savait que quelque chose de grave se profilait et le seul moyen de l'aider voire de la protéger c'était de forcer cette discussion.

Une fois encore cependant leur conversation se fit interrompre par un collègue, en l'occurrence, Esposito qui donnait trois coups furtifs à la vitre de la salle de repos pour annoncer qu'il avait du nouveau.

Intérieurement Kate maudit son collègue...et le bénit par la même occasion. Elle mourrait d'envie de se confier à Castle, mais elle redoutait également sa réaction. Cela faisait un peu plus de six ans qu'ils se côtoyaient mais jamais elle n'avait eut le courage de lui parler de ça. Elle repoussa délicatement Castle en revêtant son masque de super flic, non sans lui avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue et avait rejoins le tandem que formaient Ryan et Espo.

Castle lui restait dans la salle quelques minutes supplémentaires le temps de se faire son propre café et de repenser à cette marque d'affection qu'elle avait osé faire en public et plus précisément sur le lieu de travail. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle, ça confirmait sa théorie, quelque chose clochait. Néanmoins, son geste avait voulu être réconfortant, elle en parlerait donc quand elle serait prête, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais parlerait-elle à temps ?

Il se décida enfin à rejoindre Beckett et jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau blanc sur lequel figuré un point d'interrogation à la place de la photographie de la victime lorsqu'elle était en vie. Sur le bord supérieur il vit les captures de la victime après sa mort, et ça ne le laissa pas de marbre en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Un créneau horaire pour l'heure de la mort avait été ajouté : entre huit heures trente et neuf heures du soir. Il vit enfin la photographie d'une massue de Gymnastique Rythmique. En s'avançant il décrochait l'image et demanda s'il s'agissait de l'arme du crime et la réponse fut sans équivoque : oui.

-Du nouveau sur qui il est ? Enfin si toute fois il n'est pas le vrai Edward ! Ajouta-t-il après s'être remis de la nouvelle concernant la massue.

-Non, aucune, Lanie travaille encore sur l'identification, mais les empruntes de Cullen ont été soigneusement effacées par notre tueur.

Même Javier se laissait allé, ne cachant pas son dégoût face à l'atrocité. Il espérait que les empruntes avaient été supprimées post-mortem, et ne voulait même pas envisager la souffrance que l'homme à la morgue avait subit. Sa rêverie fut stoppée par un flic en uniforme cherchant Beckett.

-Oui ?

Elle leva la tête de son ordinateur pour faire face à un grand gaillard qui l'horripilait à chaque scène de crime sur laquelle il bossait, de part ses remarques déplacées et irrespectueuses envers les victimes, mais armée de sa poker face, il ne l'avait jamais su.

-Une gamine veut vous parler, à vous et personne d'autre, vous voulez que je la gicle d'ici ?

-Non c'est bon, officier. Amenez-la moi en salle de conférence et reprenez votre poste.

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, elle se dirigea dans la salle, Castle à sa suite, et referma la porte pour attendre la jeune fille, et, lorsque celle-ci fit son entrée, les deux adultes se toisèrent. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'année tout au plus, et Kate ne connaissait aucune enfant de cet âge, alors pourquoi cette fillette avait demandé à la voir, elle ? Le lieutenant reporta son attention sur la jeune blonde, ayant un visage lui paraissant familier mais sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom. La petite vint s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, face à ces deux grandes personnes qui l'impressionnaient. L'imposante carrure de l'inconnu et la force qui se dégageait de celle qu'elle pensa être le lieutenant Kate Beckett la faisait se sentir encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, mais prenant son courage à deux mains elle finit par parler.

-Je m'appelle Olivia.

-Enchantée Olivia, moi c'est Kate Beckett et lui, c'est Richard Castle.

-L'écrivain ?

-En personne, répondit l'intéressé.

Olivia esquissa un sourire ravageur, encore plus familier pour Kate, mais cette dernière n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir d'où elle la connaissait.

-Olivia, reprit la jeune femme. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour parler livres, alors si tu me disait ce qui se passe.

-Mon père...mon père à disparut. Il m'a dit que si quelque chose lui arrivait, qu'importe mon âge je devais venir à l'adresse indiquée dans un papier à mon nom dans sa chambre.

-Et ça t'a mené ici ?

-Oui, sur le mot il y avait écrit « K. Beckett » et l'adresse du poste. J'ai fait quelques recherches et je suis venue.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que ton père a des ennuis ?

-Il n'est pas rentré à la maison depuis trois jours.

-Et ta maman, elle est où ?

-Morte. A ma naissance.

Le cœur de la policière se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement, pensant à sa propre mère, mais face à cette fille, elle devait garder son sang froid.

-Tu sais, je suis lieutenant à la criminelle, je ne suis pas en charge des disparitions, mais j'ai un ami qui pourra t'aider à retrouver ton papa, d'accord ? Comment il s'appelle ?

Avant que la fillette ne réponde Ryan ouvrit la porte de la salle et s'excusa de les interrompre mais ils avaient enfin mit un nom sur la victime, ainsi qu'un visage. Il tendit le dossier à Castle qui le fit passer à sa muse. Elle articula un merci et entendit la porte se fermer. Kate se rassit, suivit une fois de plus par son fiancé et en même temps que la blondinette prononçait le nom de son père elle pu lire ce même nom dans le dossier.

-Dylan Patt.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea alors du tout au tout. Si au début de l'échange les deux adultes essayaient d'alléger le plus que possible l'atmosphère pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune fille, là, cette atmosphère vira au froid glacial, et Castle pu lire dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait une détresse profonde, telle un SOS, juste avant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

* * *

**Voilà...chapitre finit, alors vos avis ?**  
**Au fait, je ne sais pas si ça se met aussi sur la version affichée, mais dans le DOC Manager, j'ai une différence de polices entre deux paragraphes, donc si ça s'affiche, je suis désolé je ne sais pas comment arrangé ça, et si ça ne s'affiche pas, pourquoi est-ce différent dans le DM s'il vous plait ? **

**Pour en revenir à la fiction, je ne vous promet rien concernant la date "de sortie" du chapitre 2, il est loin d'être terminé, mais d'ici là ne m'oubliez pas hein. ;)**

A vos théories...

-HANNAH


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLA...**  
**Oui, oui c'est bien moi avec le second Chapitre. Vous dites ? Oui j'ai honte affreusement honte, j'ai mis je ne sais pas combien de temps pour l'écrire et vous n'avez droit qu'à un bébé chapitre en plus Olalalalala ! Mais bon j'ai une bonne excuse (enfin 4 pour être exacte) mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ! Voilà le nouveau (bébé chapitre) mais pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre 3 arrive d'ici peu pour me rattraper (... J'ESPERE) !**  
**Enjoy !**

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un petit malaise, rien qui ne puisse être alarmant, mais Kate avait néanmoins eu la vision brouillée pendant un moment et une perte d'équilibre qui la fit tomber du canapé sur lequel elle s'était assise. La chute avait affolé Castle qui s'empressait de la rasseoir, ne faisant pas attention au dossier qui s'était éparpillé. Fort heureusement, elle avait reprit connaissance assez vite, mais un hurlement la réveilla totalement.

Le nom de la victime dans le dossier était également le nom du père de la jeune Olivia Patt. En essayant de ramasser les feuilles pour les remettre à Beckett elle avait pu lire l'identité d'une personne défigurée et avait bien sur vu la photo.  
L'instinct paternel de Castle le poussa à serrer la fillette dans ses bras pour la consoler. Les larmes de l'enfant humidifiait la chemise de l'écrivain laissant une tache plus foncé sur sa chemise bleue.  
Lorsqu'elle fut ressaisie, Kate alla également prendre Olivia dans ses bras, retenant au maximum ses sanglots.

-Olivia, je suis désolée.

Elle ne disait rien. Castle s'écarta couvant du regard la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Kate avait l'air aussi mal que la dénommée Olivia. Cependant, une fois de plus il ne dit rien, préférant attendre d'être en tête à tête avec sa muse.

-Olivia écoute moi, je te promets de retrouver qui à fait ça d'accord ? Je... je t'en fais la promesse.

-Madame Beckett... que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Appelle moi Kate.

Les deux femmes s'assirent, vite imitées par Castle.

-On l'a retrouvé ce matin dans une ruelle. Il...  
Kate prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer dans le flot d'explications qu'elle contait à la petite tout en essayant de ne pas y ajouter les détails les plus sanglants. Castle profondément touché revoyait sans cesse le malaise de sa compagne et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier de loin que tout allait bien. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était assez grande pour se protéger, il était obligé de revêtir son costume de chevalier des temps modernes tellement il avait peur de la perdre malgré tout. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors vers tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui confier, à quel point il l'aimait et qu'elle était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie lui avait offert avec Alexis. La voix de la fillette le sorti de ses songes.

-Kate ?

-Oui Olivia ?

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous connaissiez mon père ?

-Probablement parce que c'est le cas...

En disant cela elle se tourna vers son fiancé qui avait lui aussi levé les yeux vers elle. Kate reprit :

-Olivia, tu veux bien rester là une minute ?

Après avoir recueillit la réponse de la demoiselle, Kate se leva et demanda à Castle de la suivre dans la salle de réunion. En traversant les bureaux, Ryan et Esposito se demandaient si papa et maman allaient se disputer une nouvelle fois, mais se remirent à leur taches lorsqu'ils perçurent le regard menaçant de leur capitaine. La porte close, Kate prit la main de Rick.

-Tu connais son père ?

-Oui. Dylan Patt. Je l'ai perdu de vue une dizaine d'années avant le décès de ma mère. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire...très longue histoire. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une fille. Ecoute Rick je ne veut pas mettre encore une fois des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, mais pourrait-on en parler plus tard ?

-Bien sur.

-Merci.

Sa réponse à lui ne fut qu'un simple sourire mais son regard en disait long. Lui non plus ne voulait pas d'ennui là où il n'y en avait pas et il n'allait pas chercher la petite bête, en reconnaissant qu'elle lui parlerait, cela avait suffit à le réconforter un minimum sachant qu'elle ne garderait pas tout pour elle. En sortant, Ryan interpella Beckett.

-La petite là-bas c'est sa fille ?

-Euh oui...pourquoi ?

-En faisant des recherches je suis tombé sur sa photo, il n'a aucune famille en dehors d'elle.

-Ses parents ?  
-Décédés dans un accident de voiture à Los-Angeles en 2009. Il n'a ni frère ni sœur et sa femme est morte à la naissance de leur fille.

-Ce type n'avait vraiment pas de chance, s'exclama Esposito. En dehors de ça, son compte en banque est clean et ses relevés téléphoniques n'apprennent rien. Il va falloir l'interroger.

-Très bien, Castle et moi on s'en charge. Les gars continuez vos recherches et essayer de retrouver son emploi du temps depuis les cinq derniers jours.

Alors que le couple d'amoureux s'approchait de la porte, Kate demanda à son amant d'aller leur chercher de quoi boire et une pizza. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, il quittait le commissariat en quête des provisions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de Notre Tueur N'est Pas un Vampire... Bonne lecture les gens :)**

Son cœur battait à vive allure alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de réunion. Jamais une enquête ne l'avait mise dans une état pareil (sauf celle de sa mère bien sur). Olivia séchait ses larmes avec un mouchoir, du moins essayait...

-Olivia, je sais que ça n'est pas facile, encore plus à ton âge mais je vais devoir te poser quelques questions d'accord ?

-Hmm...

-Comment tu t'es rendue compte que ton père avait disparu ?

-Lundi soir je suis allé chez une amie, et Mardi quand je suis rentrée, il m'a dit qu'il allait faire trois courses pour le repas. Il est revenu une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un repas Chinois et ensuite il m'a embrassé et il est parti.

-Tu sais où il est allé ?

-A un rassemblement de fan mais il est fan de tellement de choses que je ne sais même pas lequel. Il havait l'habitude de sortir comme ça mais il rentrait toujours à minuit tapante. Mercredi matin il n'était pas à la maison donc je suis partie à l'école seule mais mercredi soir il n'était toujours pas là. Je l'ai appelé mais son portable était à la maison donc ce matin j'ai décidé de venir.

-Tu as remarqué un comportement étrange chez ton père ?

Elle marquait une pause le temps de réfléchir. Bien sur, elle savait que le comportement « fan-girl » de son père n'était pas normal de base. Quel genre d'adulte avait une chambre remplie de poster, et passait ses journées sur internet à discuter via les réseaux sociaux, à s'inscrire des des MMORPG dans le seul but de rentrer dans la peaux des personnages sur lesquels il fantasme ? Quel genre d'adulte avait un quelconque intérêt en quoi que ce soit ? Selon elle tous les adultes étaient identiques : ils vivaient dans leur train train métro boulot dodo et ne plaisantaient qu'avec leur famille. Pourtant il est vrai que les derniers jours avaient été plus étranges.

-Maintenant que vous le dites... La semaine dernière je l'ai entendu râler...enfin crier serait plus exact. Mais dès qu'il m'a vu il s'est de suite calmé et il s'est déconnecté.

-Déconnecté ?

-Il est sur pleins de jeux en lignes que se soit sur les réseaux sociaux où sur les plate-formes spécialisée.

-Tu sait qu'elle heure c'était ?

-Vers dix-sept heures trente.

-Merci. Mes collègues m'ont dit que ton père n'avait d'autres familles que toi, tu penses pouvoir contacter ta mère pour qu'elle vienne te chercher ?

La fillette se figea.

-Euh, à vrai dire ma mère est au Bangladesh dans une région sans réseau jusqu'à euh... elle rentre dans plusieurs années. A vrai dire je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps, je ne l'apprécie pas tant que ça...

Kate revoyait l'image d'Alexis et de sa propre mère, partie pour Los Angeles et ne la contactant que pour les virées shopping. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment une mère pouvait s'éloigner de son enfant, elle avait toujours pensé que même si elle venait à avoir un enfant non désiré, elle l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je vois...je vais donc être obligée d'appeler les service sociaux, c'est la procédure. Ca ne sera peut-etre pas une partie de plaisir, et j'en suis désolé, mais si tu as le moindre souci tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

Elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à l'enfant, pourtant le fait qu'elle connaisse son père, qu'elle la sache loin de sa mère et qui plus est son jeune âge, elle se sentait obligée de la rassurer. Castle arriva et fit signe à travers la vitre que les pizzas étaient en salle de réunion. Kate le remercia d'un signe de tête et proposa à Olivia de se joindre à eux en attendant l'assistante sociale.

Pendant tout le repas, l'enquête ne fut abordée à cause de la présence d'Olivia. Elle redoutait l'assistante. Les problèmes avec sa mère lui avait permit d'en rencontrer à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et à chaque fois, elle les avait détestées. Elle aurait aimé resté avec la policière. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une extrême confiance en elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait son père et qu'elle n'avait émit aucun jugement sur sa relation avec sa mère, elle ne lui avait pas sorti le traditionnel « Oh ma pauvre chérie...courage ». D'ailleurs en remontant le fil de ses pensées...

-Lieut... Kate ?

Esposito et Ryan coupèrent discrètement leur discussion. La voix d'Olivia Patt était étrangement posée. Ils s'étaient attendue à voir une gamine chouineuse, mais il n'en fut rien. Certes elle pleurait beaucoup, mais apprendre la mort de son père surtout à son âge c'est forcément triste et perturbant et connaissant grâce aux dossiers son passé avec sa mère ils étaient étonnés qu'elle ne se comporte pas en enfant pourrie gâtée. Après tout, les enfants de famille monoparentale à ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire était les pire. Le duo Espryan reverrait sa théorie.

-Oui Olivia ?

-Ça peut paraître bête, mais...comment connaissiez-vous mon père ?

-Vous connaissiez Patt ?

-Oui Ryan. En fait, Olivia, on t'a déjà parlé de Matthew ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et bien il y a longtemps nous étions comme inséparables. Et puis la vie nous a séparée. Deux fois. Et son frère...ton père, a renouer le contact avec moi. Il savait que j'étais effondrée et il m'a permit de remonter la pente. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Avec le temps on a finit par s'envoyer des messages seulement le jour de l'an.

-C'était lui qui...

-Castle !

-Désolé...

-Attendez... Votre Matthew, c'est le frère de la victime ?

Beckett et Olivia levèrent la tête vers Ryan et d'une même voix confirmèrent les dires du lieutenant.

-Notre dossiers nous indique qu'il n'a ni frère ni sœur.

Olivia Patt eu droit à un spectacle dont personne en dehors des flics du 12th Precinct n'a eu droit. La connexion cérébrale du seul couple autorisé à travaillé ensemble.

-On ne peut pas disparaître comme ça de la surface de la terre...

-A moins qu'on soit obligé de le faire...

-J'avais 17ans à l'époque du meurtre, Matthew 18. Il était du genre à traîner dans les quartiers peu fréquentable de Los-Angeles...

-Il aurait donc été témoins de quelque chose...

Enfin d'une même voix, un peu comme lorsqu'ils trouvaient au même moment qui était le tueur ils dirent à l'unisson :

-FBI Programme de protection des témoins !

-WOW c'est carrément flippant ce truc !

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. En quelques seconde avec quelques mots ils étaient parvenus à l'hypothèse que son oncle qu'elle n'a jamais connu et qu'elle croyait mort était en fin de compte bien vivant. Sa vie changeait du tout au tout en à peine quelques heures.


End file.
